marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
Brooklyn, New York City (616)
__TOC__ Map Appearances Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man #558 (2008) Spider-Man fights Freak and manages to have him snort a substance designed by Curt Connors. Inconscious, he forms another cocoon. The cocoon is picked by an Oscorp team posing as the NYPD hazmat unit.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_558 Amazing Spider-Man #568 (2008) Office of Front Line. Peter proposes some pictures to Ben Urich and talks about the sweatshop. Sally Floyd connects that to an ongoing story she's on.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_568 Amazing Spider-Man #570 (2008) Office of Front Line. The Front Line team works on the sweatshop story.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_570 Amazing Spider-Man #575 (2008) Office of Front Line. Ben Urich gives an assignment to Peter Parker with Norah.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_575 Amazing Spider-Man #576 (2009) Office of Front Line. Ben Urich, Norah and Peter Parker talk about doing a stories on gangs.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_576 Amazing Spider-Man #580 (2009) Office of Front Line. Robbie Robertson asks Peter Parker how Aunt May is after the robbery.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_580 Amazing Spider-Man #590 (2009) Bill Hollister is really depressed. Carlie takes care of him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_590 Amazing Spider-Man #595 (2009) Office of Front Line. Peter wants to make a story about Norman Osborn but the rest of the editorial thinks it's irrealistic.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_595 Amazing Spider-Man #600 (2009) Office of Front Line. Peter Parker sells pictures to Ben Urich.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_600 Amazing Spider-Man #608 (2009) The Offices of Front Line. Peter Parker tries to sell photographs to Ben Urich. He's aggressed by Damon Ryder who mistakes him for Ben Reilly.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_608 Avengers / Invaders Avengers / Invaders #02 (2008) Avengers: The Initiative Avengers: The Initiative #025 (2009) The Hood sends Scorcher, Living Laser, Griffin and Razorfist after Gauntlet and Tigra.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_25 Captain America Captain America #50 (2009) When he comes back from patrol, Captain America finds his friends and a surprise birthday party.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Captain_America_Vol_5_50 Dark Reign Dark Reign: Sinister Spider-Man #02 (2009) Brooklyn Psychiatric Hospital, the Redeemer's accolytes retell their origins and are ready to go after Spider-Man.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Sinister_Spider-Man_Vol_1_2 Dark Reign: Sinister Spider-Man #03 (2009) The Redeemer decides to use plan B. He sends photographs to the Mayor office.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Sinister_Spider-Man_Vol_1_3 Dark Reign: The Hood #03 (2009) White Fang tries to repair her equipment. She gets help from the Controller. In exchange, she must kill the Hood's family.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_The_Hood_Vol_1_3 Dark Reign: The List: Amazing Spider-Man #01 (2009) The staff tries to find an angle for an article against Norman Osborn. Norah provides blueprints of a OSCORP building in Manhattan. They find something is missing and they believe it's a secret lab or a cache. Peter Parker calls Robbie Robertson about the video he stole from OSCORP.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_The_List_-_Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_1 Dark Reign: The List: Avengers #01 (2009) When seeing news of the Utopia creation and the incidents in San Francisco between the X-Men and the Dark Avengers, Ronin decides to go and kill Norman Osborn. The other Avengers try to make him change his mind, but he's going anyway.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_The_List_-_Avengers_Vol_1_1 Dark Reign: The List: Daredevil #01 (2009) Lady Bullseye kills a judge and two cops.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_The_List_-_Daredevil_Vol_1_1 Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #022 (2007) Robbie Robertson's apartment. Robbie Robertson gets back home and tells his family he's been fired.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Friendly_Neighborhood_Spider-Man_Vol_1_22 Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #023 (2007) Robbie Robertson's apartment. JJ Jameson comes to hire Robbie Robertson back.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Friendly_Neighborhood_Spider-Man_Vol_1_23 Incredible Hercules Incredible Hercules #127 (2009) Lockjaw & The Pet Avengers Lockjaw & The Pet Avengers #01 (2009) http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Lockjaw_and_the_Pet_Avengers_Vol_1_1 Marvel Apes Marvel Apes: Grunt Line #01 (2009) Front Line office. Jane Potter shows Robbie Robertson pictures of H.A.M.M.E.R. capturing Ape X. Robbie doesn't want to run a story for this.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Marvel_Apes:_Grunt_Line_Special_Vol_1_1 Ms Marvel Ms. Marvel #06 (2006) Wonder Man and Ms Marvel go to meet Araña. They abort a hold up at the restaurant in which she works.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Ms._Marvel_Vol_2_6 New Avengers New Avengers #021 (2006) In his hideout, Captain America talks with Falcon. They need to start a resistance.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_21 New Avengers #048 (2009) Some heroes decide they need to continue fighting. Luke Cage and Jessica Jones tell them the baby has disappeared.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_48 New Avengers #049 (2009) The New Avengers see the introduction of Osborn's Avengers on TV.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_49 New Avengers #050 (2009) The New Avengers react to Osborn's Avengers. When they come back after the fight against the Hood's gang, Ronin is so angry he goes on TV to denounce Osborn and his Avengers.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_50 New Avengers #051 (2009) Carole Danvers sees Ronin's interview on the TV. The Avengers have a meeting: they decide Ronin is the team leader. Spider-Man unmasks. Dr Strange crashes in, beaten after the fight against the Hood in Dover.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_51 New Avengers #052 (2009) Dr Strange relates his battle against the Hood. The Avengers decide to help him find the next candidate to the Sorcerer Supreme title, in New Orleans.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_52 New Avengers #054 (2009) Back from New Orleans when Clint Barton sees Osborn admitting on TV he was the Green Goblin but that now he's better, Clint decides the Avengers must kill him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_54 New Avengers #055 (2009) Back from a patrol, Captain America is disgusted by the mess in his home, now used as the Avengers hideout. Spider-Man asks Jessica to keep the hush on his real identity. The Avengers meets to talk about their next move when they're interrupted by the news of some hot action in Times Square.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_55 New Avengers #057 (2009) The New Avengers bring Luke Cage to the Night Nurse but they are tracked down by the Dark Avengers. http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_57 New Avengers #058 (2009) H.A.M.M.E.R. takes Luke Cage prisoner. Iron Patriot tries to go after Ms Marvel but she escapes. Moonstone puts the Night Nurse under arrest. The Dark Avengers track the outlaw Avengers in the sewers but the good guys escape. In the Avengers Hideout they tell Jessica about Luke's capture. She flies to get him back but Ms Marvel stops her telling her they have a plan to get him back.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_58 New Avengers #059 (2010) The Avengers plan how to break Luke Cage out of H.A.M.M.E.R.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_59 New Avengers Annual #03 (2010) Bobbie wakes up and realises Clint is gone. Spider-Woman and Ms Marvel are informed of that and Ms Marvel rushes to the Avengers Tower but she stops when she sees the helicarrier and a large number of helicopters. They realize they need a plan. Jessica decides to help them. Osborn and the Avengers arrive outside the hideout. Osborn asks Sentry to destroy it. They inspect the ruins but find no one. Spider-Man arrives at the scene and realizes the hideout has been destroyed. H.A.M.M.E.R. agents chase him but he escapes and goes to an underground hideout a block and a half away. The Avengers plan their next move and are shocked when Steve Rogers appear and tell them they need to change things in the world. War Machine War Machine #010 (2009) Offices of Front Line. Ben Urich learns of War Machine's friends actions.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:War_Machine_Vol_2_10 War Machine #011 (2009) Offices of Front Line. Robbie Robertson reacts to the news of War Machine's prosecution.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:War_Machine_Vol_2_11 References Category:Brooklyn 616 Category:Templated articles v1.04